Beauty and the Businessman
by mommakoga-rin
Summary: When Sesshoumaru, a pessimistic businessman meets Rin, a cheery homeless girl, they soon find themselves drawn to each other despite their very different circumstances.
1. Smile

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or The Great Gatsby book that I really need to return to the library.

...do you like my title? How lame, I know xD;!

--

A silver car sped down the rode, going too fast in the rain that beat down on the sidewalks of the city. Zipping by, it splashed a petite girl carrying a small plastic bag. Normally, this would cause the average person to sigh, or maybe utter obscenities under their breath.

But not Rin.

Brushing the dirty water from her pale yellow skirt that was filled with holes; she smiled up at the clouds, just thankful that her bag remained dry. After all it was Kohaku's birthday tomorrow, and she had saved for two weeks to buy him a gift! ...although on the 4-odd dollars a week Rin made selling bird seed at the park, the best gift she could buy for her friend at the second hand shop was a small embroidered music box, that played a slightly-off key melody. But the song made Rin smile; it was some how so sincere and beautiful in its imperfections. She hoped Kohaku would feel the same way.

Rin arrived at the park after a few minutes, still huddling Kohaku's birthday gift to her chest in the rain. Finding his tree, Rin approached the huge roots that twisted into a small half-circle. Bushes framed the tree's base, and this made a perfect, comfortable little nest for the boy who was sleeping on a tarp in the center.

_Maybe I should come back tomorrow? _Rin thought to herself, _But I did really want to show him his gift tonight…_

Just then, Kohaku began to stir. Slowly, his eyes blinked open. Rin's shining face smiled down on him.

"Rin? What's the matter? Is something wrong? You're soaked!"

"No, no! I just got your birthday present right now, I really wanted you to open it!" She grinned.

"Oh!" Kohaku sat up. "Rin, it's alright, I know you don't have-"

"Shh!" Rin put her finger up, and handed him his present without another word.

Kohaku unwillingly took the small bag from Rin's hands and unwrapped. The small music box fell out into his hands, and Kohaku rubbed his fingers across the faded print fabric. He looked up at Rin.

"Open it." She beamed, and he complied.

A pretty tune filled the air, despite the rain's pounding getting stronger. The song mingled with the taps of the water drops, and played at the ears of the two listeners, both mesmerized by the sweet melody.

"Isn't it pretty?" Rin smiled.

"It's beautiful Rin! Thank you so much! But really, I hope it didn't cost you that much!"

"Not at all Kohaku! You're turning 19 tomorrow! I- A-CHOO!" Rin sneezed.

"God Bless you! …Rin, did you walk through the rain all that way to the city shops?" Kohaku asked, as Rin sneezed again.

"It wasn't that far, really! Plus that rain means the flowers in the park will grow." Rin loved the flowers that lined the thin walk that snaked through the park, as well as her and Kohaku's secret spot. The flowers made actually having to live there not bad at all.

"Well, Rin please, take my blanket. You're shivering!"

"No Kohaku! I'll be fine." Rin got up to leave. "Happy-almost-Birthday!" And she left before he could insist upon anything else.

It was only a short walk from Kohaku's tree to Rin's picnic table. But when Rin went to snatch her tarp and blanket that held all her little trinkets wrapped up in it, she couldn't find it. Meanwhile, the rain was getting even harder, and the winds were picking up.

"Someone wouldn't have stolen it, would they?" Rin would never admit it herself, as she constantly tried to see good in everyone, but the homeless who inhabited the park were often suspicious and very dishonest, and not only pick pocketed from the rich city elite who visited the park, but also from their own kind as well. Giving up her search, Rin wormed her way under her picnic bench, and prayed that the storm would pass soon.

--Sesshoumaru

A tall, handsome young man sat behind the wheel of a sleek, silver Mercedes, speeding through the downpour on his way home from work. Showering a figure on the sidewalk in rain, Sesshoumaru continued on, his face void of all emotions. The rain was getting harder, and he wanted to get home as soon as possible. Driving up to gates of a huge marble stoned mansion, he entered the security code, and they slowly screeched open. The sun had already set- it was ten o' clock. But Sesshoumaru had gotten ahead on tomorrows paper work, so he was content enough. Well, only as content as one could get, doing paperwork late into the night.

He briskly walked up the stone steps, and unlocked the door, casually brushing the rain off his shoulders. Setting down his briefcase, Sesshoumaru was just happy to finally be able to have some peace and quiet, away from chattering clients and secretaries and-

"SESSHOUMARU! HOW LONG DID YOU PLAN ON STAYING AT WORK?"

–half-brothers.

"Maybe if you got a job, you'd understand the necessity of staying late." He said nonchalantly.

"MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO STUPID, WE COULD EAT EARLIER!"

Inuyasha's mother Izayoi insisted that dinner would not begin until everyone was there, and of course Inutaisho, his and Inuyasha's father, agreed with whatever she said. But this little rule made Inuyasha extremely angry, as Sesshoumaru would sometimes purposely stay late. His brother's unhappiness was one of the things that could always bring a smile to Sesshoumaru's cold features.

"Inuyasha! Would you please stop yelling and sit down! You're brother works very hard, and until you get a job, you are not allowed to complain!" Izayoi scolded.

"BAH! Is all this family talks about is work!?" But Izayoi began serving dinner, and Inuyasha's angriness melted away with ramen.

"Actually, speaking of work Sesshoumaru, the company picnic is tomorrow in the park isn't it?" Inutaisho asked.

Sesshoumaru cringed.

Company picnics.

How he loathed them.

Because with these picnics also came an open invitation for employees to bring their family, which meant snotty, screaming children, pushy spouses, and slutty girlfriends.

"Yes, it is."

""Well I expect to see you there Sesshoumaru." His family knew how much he hated…people, but Inutaisho insisted that if their company, which dealed with international relations, could not establish good relations within their company, how could they with other countries? It was a saying he loved all too much, which meant it was one Sesshoumaru hated.

Inuyasha snickered at his brother's uncomfortableness, but Izayoi say quickly to this.

"Inuyasha! Don't forget you are going as well!"

"Whaaaat?" He whined. "I don't work for them!"

"Neither do I, but we are both going to support your brother and your father!"

"FEEH!"

--Rin

Rin awoke with a ringing sound in her head. The sun was shining brightly down, more then normal, perhaps making up for the rain the other day. Rin had drifted into unconsciousness sometime last night from exhaustion, and now she felt miserable. He body ached, her chest heaved from coughing, and her head pounded, as there were more voices in the park then normal. Peeking her head out from under her table, Rin saw a great mass of people mingling amongst each other. Hanging from two trees, Rin could make out a banner that read "Inu-national Company Picnic" in huge letters, with smaller writing in quotes that read "Make could relations within, to make good relations without!!". Rin ducked down in confusion as a giggling couple walked past. What was going on? Some kind of picnic? There was always an occasional birthday party, but never this many people!

Just then Rin gasped as a tablecloth covered her view of the picnic-goers. She quickly snuck out from under it, before anyone could notice, and hurried to find Kohaku. He would know what was going on! But some sort of game had been set up in Kohaku's usual sleeping spot, and so Rin decided to go look in the secret spot that they had played in when they were younger. It was behind a small building that used to sell charms, but that had been abandoned a while ago. But for some reason in the patch of soil behind the building, the flowers bloomed in great abundance, in a huge variety of colors, despite the trees whose leaves acted as a thin canopy above it.

Rin dashed towards the building, turning a sharp right.

"Kohaku, do you know what's going-" Rin stopped short.

A man was sitting there, leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed, and his chest gently rose up and down steadily. The sun shined through the foliage warmly and gently, sparkling against his porcelain skin and long silver hair. If Rin had not known better, and the man had not been dressed so formally, she would have thought it was some sort of fairy, sleeping among the flowers. But suddenly, one of the man's eyes opened, peering at Rin. He seemed a bit taken a back, as he eyed Rin's shabby clothes.

"…you don't work for me, do you?"

--Sesshoumaru

A few hours earlier, Sesshoumaru had arrived at the park, dreading the day to come. Inutaisho had given Sesshoumaru a banner to hang, and he visibly winced as he noticed his father's horrible saying plastered across. Then, his father had insisted on games. _Games. _And to top it all off, Inuyasha would not shut up about how horrible it was to be there. Not to mention the repulsive homeless people who plagued the park. Oh, how he loathed company picnics.

He desperately needed to get away, and the only place was behind an old run down shop at the back of the park that was overrun with plants. But the sun drifted down lazily as he rested against the side of the building, and before he knew it, he was out. That is, until a loud voice had woken him up. He looked over to see a young woman, dressed in disgustingly dirty clothes.

"…you don't work for me, do you?" Surely someone so horribly dressed was not here for the company picnic.

"Umm, no I don't think so…" She broke off, as she began coughing, causing Sesshoumaru to look up at her face.

Her features were so soft and sincere, but she looked so fragile at the same time. Her eyes were beautiful, warm, and deep, like liquid chocolate, and her hair was dark brown, with a pleasant sheen, despite the mud that caked it. It occurred to Sesshoumaru that her face did not match her attire at all, despite the fact that she looked a little tired and sick. A sharp cry of laughter from the picnickers broke Sesshoumaru from his daze.

"Well, if you did, you'd still be better than half of these idiots." Sesshoumaru mumbled, playing with a daisy as his feet.

"Y-you…you shouldn't talk about people that way…"

Sesshoumaru looked up at her in slight shock, although no surprise showed whatsoever on his face.

"What did you say?"

"I...I said that you shouldn't talk about people that way.…everyone has some good inside them, y'know." And then she smiled.

A totally innocent, genuine, pure smile.

But before she could say or do anymore, Sesshoumaru got up without a word, and moved past her, back into the hectic fray of the picnic. He was soon mobbed with associates and employees, and was forced to shake this hand and that hand. But despite all efforts to shake that image from his head, that bright smile was imprinted into his mind.

--

AN: First chapter is complete!! Hope you enjoyed it :). If you could let me know how I'm doing so far, I would very much appreciate it!

Thank you kind reader!


	2. Warmth

Aww, thank you reviewers

Aww, thank you reviewers! I am very glad you like the story so far, and that I'm getting the characters right :)! So here goes….CHAPTER 2, Dun dun duuun :D!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha at all, or Who Framed Roger Rabbit, possibly the greatest movie of ALL TIME.

--

--Sesshoumaru

The picnic was finally winding down. The last cackling groups of people were leaving with their families, thanking the Takashi's as they left. Inutaisho smiled with his wife, seeing the employees off. By the parking lot, Inuyasha was leaning against a tree, trying to pick up some dark haired girl.

With his family distracted, Sesshoumaru wandered along the blossom-lined pathway, his mind still occupied. His eyes strayed over to the abandoned building at the back of the park. Without thinking, he moved toward it, following the little blooms at his feet.

But she wasn't there this time. But of course he hasn't expected her to be. She had probably left with her family when the picnic ended. _I wonder who it is that works for me, whose family she belongs to_... But her dirty clothes still puzzled him. Why had she been wearing such sullied attire? Surely his company paid their employees better then that! And she had not been afraid of him. Most people visibly cowered away in fear of him, especially if they work for him, but she had had the audacity to even tell him what to do! But-

"SESSHOUMARU! WE'RE LEAVING YOU IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE."

Gritting his teeth, Sesshoumaru gave one last quick glance around the serene spot, and then made his way over to the parking lot.

--Rin

_How rude! _Rin thought after the man had left without a word. _He may look like an angel, but he certainly doesn't act like one! _Peeking her head around the corner, she saw the man walking down the path, or at least trying to, as he kept getting mobbed by people shaking his hand. _He must be really important, to have so many people wanting to meet him…_Rin looked down; she suddenly felt unworthy to look at him. Turning back to her secret hideaway, Rin pressed her back against the wall and slide down, sitting in the warm sunlight. Her mind wandering to and from different things… the melody of Kohaku's birthday present…the picnic…a sleeping angel… And soon Rin herself was fast asleep.

But when she awoke, she found she was not in the same place. As Rin's eyes adjusted, she saw she was under a tree, and that it was definitely nighttime. Sitting up, Kohaku glanced over, "Finally awake sleepyhead?" He chuckled. At Rin's puzzled face, he answered "I thought you'd hide in the spot during the picnic, so I went to go get you, but you were already fast asleep by then." Rin sheepishly grinned back at him, before her stomach let out a huge growl.

"Are you hungry Rin?" Kohaku asked before handing her some bread. "I bet you haven't eaten all day, huh?" Rin nodded between a mouthful. "Y'know, you could have eaten pretty decently for awhile if you hadn't spent all your money on my birthday present!"

"Oh Kohaku, speaking of which! Happy Birthday!"

"Don't change the subject Rin!" He said laughing, as he jokingly pushed her shoulder.

"Well I already gave you your present, so there's no point in arguing about it, right?" She said as she pushed him back.

Kohaku opened his mouth to argue back, but found himself defeated, much to Rin's delight. "Now be quiet, and let's celebrate your birthday okay?" Taking a piece of bread she held it in front of Kohaku and began singing, "Happy Birthday to you…happy birthday to yooou…Happy Birthday dear Kohaku, happy birthday to you! Now blow out your candles!"

"Rin..."

"Blow them out!" Kohaku obliged, and blew out his "candles".

"Did you remember to wish for something?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"What?" Rin's eyes lit up in excitement.

"It won't come true if I tell you! It's top secret!"

"Aww, Kohaku!" Rin giggled. Then she looked around the park, suddenly remembering the hectic events that had gone on that day. "Kohaku, do you think they threw the picnic for your birthday?"

"No, it was just another one of those picnics that corporations throw to try to "connect" with their employees, and other crap like that." Then he looked at Rin. "Try and stay as far away from people involved with those businesses as possible Rin. All they are, are cold heartless people who step on smaller people to make money." Rin decided she wouldn't tell Kohaku about her angelic encounter; that might make him even angrier, and she didn't want to upset him on his birthday.

Just then, the huge clock located at the square in the center of the city tolled the time.

"It's already midnight! How long was I asleep?"

"Not too long. The picnic lasted awhile. But I think it's about time you went to bed." Kohaku said.

"But it's your birthday!"

"Not anymore! Its midnight." He grinned. This time, it was Rin who couldn't think of a comeback.

"Now off to bed!" He patted her shoulder.

"All right…but happy-ACHOO!" Rin had almost forgotten she sick while she was talking to Kohaku.

"Oh, Rin are you sick?"

"Oh, no Kohaku! It was just a little dusty right here, that's all."

"Oh all right. But you're welcome to take my blanket if you want."

"...ah, no I'll be fine!" Rin said as she walked to her picnic table. She would just have to tough it out. _A couple days selling flowers, and I'll have enough to buy a used one at the second hand shop!_ But just then a breeze picked up, and Rin shivered. _M-maybe I'll walk a couple times around the park to warm up…_

--Sesshoumaru

After the picnic, the rest of the day had been pretty mundane. Sesshoumaru and his family had driven home, and as soon as they stepped in the door, everyone went about their own business- Inuyasha immediately went to go telephone the girl he had been talking to, Izayoi and Inutaisho had gone off together to do God only knows what, which left Sesshoumaru by himself.

He went up to his room, a huge plush bedroom with high ceilings. The walls were painted a rich red, the wood and furnishings were a deep mahogany, and everything, including the sheets was trimmed with gold. His bed was huge, with a ridiculously large amount of pillows. One wall was entirely comprised of windows that were as tall as the ceiling, and which looked out upon the front yard. On the opposite wall, there was a door that led into his bathroom, which was painted light blue, and was accented with white marble. There was a glass shower, and a huge jacuzzi tub, although Sesshoumaru rarely used this.

Sesshoumaru walked over to his windows and looked out. The sun had set in west, and the street lights were beginning to turn on, little lights glowing in a sea of darkness. He could hear the clock chimes from the center of the city, tolling that it was now 9 o' clock. He closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead against the cool glass. The image of the girl had not left him the entire time. Restless, he grabbed his coat, and decided he would go for a walk.

Passing by Inuyasha's room down the hallway, he could hear him yelling into the phone.

"Well, fine! Don't call me again either!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. Inuyasha couldn't go five seconds after meeting someone before getting into an argument with them. He walked down the grand staircase, his footsteps echoing through out the hall. It suddenly occurred to him how very empty this house was. Opening the door, he was suddenly hit with the frigid air of the night. He buttoned his coat up to the collar, and locked the door behind him. Immediately he put his hands in his pockets, and walked out onto the sidewalk. Following the lampposts, he walked all the way to the square. It was November now; soon they'd put up the huge Christmas tree right next to the clock. Even Sesshoumaru had to admit it was quite a sight to see, with twinkling ornaments and glowing lights. The whole square would be a buzz with families and couples, admiring the lights.

Continuing on, he walked past the skyscrapers and boutiques that lined the streets. And there was his very own business, the tallest skyscraper of all. Next to it was an odd little second hand shop that had survived over the years as more and more businesses had sprung up next to it. He had peered into it a couple of times on his way to work and he knew that an old man ran it. While it was a deeply depressing thought, in matter of time, it would be bought out by some new corporation.

He walked a ways further, and soon lost track of time. But before he knew it, he was there. He wasn't sure how he had even gotten there, or why he was even here. The park was much different at night then it had been during the day. The previous noise was now a quiet hum. Crickets made there music, but that was the only sound. The homeless people he detested so much were now all settled and out of sight. All but one. A figure was also walking around the edge of the park, and who ever it was, was shivering heavily. Sesshoumaru's eyes widening. Shaking his head, he thought it was just another one of his thoughts. But this thought was all to real. What was she doing here so late?

--Rin

The walking was definitely not helping. Rin was trembling more and more now as she walked around the park. Her legs were numb, and she thought that at any moment they would fall off. She didn't think she could take much more of this. But then she heard other foot steps that did not belong to her. Looking up, she saw a figure slowly walking towards her. Rin's sleepy eyes shot open. She couldn't believe it was-

--Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru froze. The small girl's frame had crumpled to the ground. She had fainted. He bolted towards her, bending down, and gingerly touching he arm. She was freezing. Without hesitation he unbuttoned his coat, and covered her with it. Then, carefully, Sesshoumaru lifted her off the ground and carried her, swiftly walking along the sidewalk, back to his home. He hastily unlocked the door as best he could, and sped up the stairs. The house was quiet; everyone seemed to be asleep. Unsure of what to do, he took the girl to his room, gently placing her on his bed. Sesshoumaru delicately put the covers over her, but even in unconsciousness, she was still trembling. Glancing around his bedroom, he desperately looked for anything that could warm her up. Finally, with no other options, he succumbed. Slipping off his shoes, he climbed under the golden sheets next to her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, and pressed his body against hers.

She was _so_ cold. Why had she been walking around without a coat on in the middle of the night? Was she crazy? Suddenly, the girl let out a little whimper, and she nestled closer into his warm chest. Instinctively, his arms tightened around her. After a while, Sesshoumaru could feel her getting warmer, and he actually began to get comfortable, despite his current situation. Faintly, he could hear the clock toll three chimes in the distance. And with each chime, his eyelids became heavier and heavier, until he too slipped into unconsciousness, still holding the girl snugly in his arms.

--

AN: Ahh, chapter two is finally done! Sorry its been awhile! But summer is finally here, so I will have much more time :). Although it's a bit funny its summer, and I'm writing about the opposite season! Still, I very much hope you enjoyed chapter two! Once again thank you for all the reviews! 3 I hope you will give me feedback on this chapter as well and anticipate the next chapter too!


	3. Beauty

Hello all! I am back with chapter 3!

I shall now take the time to address any concerns you have nn! (How formal :O!)

I'm sorry if that last scene was a little out of character for Sesshoumaru! I will try harder :) (but it was too cute, and I really wanted to do that xD;) (Oh wait! I thought of a better excuse: People do you crazy things when their in love :D!) (..no I haven't been watching Hercules lately :D;;!)

I'm really sorry if it seems similar to Moving up in the World! D:! But don't worry it will be mucho different :3! But thank you for the sweet words :D 33!

And finally Sesshoumaru not figuring that Rin's homeless: Sorry if it was a little fuzzy, but Sesshoumaru thinks that her face is too pretty and sweet, so it automatically didn't occur to him that she could be homeless.

I hope that clears things up a bit :D! Thank you so much for the kind reviews! They inspire me! (What a lame but true thing for me to say xD;)

And now after much delay, we start the show! :D!

Oh wait:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "The Girl from Ipanema", although I wouldn't mind if I owned either.

--

--Rin

When Rin awoke, she was alone.

To her surprise, there was an immense amount of light streaming in, unusual for being under a picnic bench, and it took her a few moments to adjust her eyes.

But when she could finally see, she shot straight up. Her eyes swept the room, taking in every lavish detail-from the great bed, the wall of windows, the high ceilings, to the intricate carvings on the wooden doors.

And at that moment, the door across the room opened, causing Rin to duck under the covers, so only an eye was left peeking through them. A beautiful woman entered through the doorway. She was elegant and graceful, with long, black shining hair that was pulled loosely into a bun at her neck, held there by a pin set with little pearls. She glided slowly toward the bed, and leaned over Rin, gently pulling the covers off of her face.

"Hello sweetie, how are you feeling?" A warm, sympathetic smile spread across the woman's face.

Rin was slightly taken aback, but not wanting to be rude to such a pretty lady, she feebly whispered "F-fine".

"Are you certain? I heard you had quite a tumble last night."

Even more confused, Rin just stared at the woman, dumbfounded. _What does she mean? _Rin thought. _What happened last night? _But before she could remember, the woman informed her herself.

"My son told me he found you collapsed last night in the park."

"You're...son?"

"Yes…Sesshoumaru? He's very tall, long hair..."

"Oh!" Rin sat upright, but quickly regretted it. "Owww…" Her body ached all over, especially her right arm. Pulling back a dirty sleeve, she revealed a huge bruise.

"Ohh, sweetie…" Izayoi ran her lovely fingers across it, her forehead furrowing as though she was in pain. _This must be what its like to have a mother_, Rin suddenly thought.

"I'll go get some ice for that, alright? And then you can rest as long as you like."

"Oh, really its ok-" Rin started to say, but Izayoi lifted a hand to silence her. Then, giving one last warm smile, she drifted out of the room.

--Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru awoke just as the sun was beginning to rise. But as he began to shift, he realized something was wrong.

There was something else in the bed with him, something warm and soft and moving.

Sesshoumaru quickly glanced down, slowly remembering the events that had happened last night. That girl who had collapsed in the park. She was still there, her tiny frame cuddled up close to him; her dainty face was buried into his chest and every now and then he could hear her faintly mumbling something. He just laid there for awhile, as the sun began to spread across the city outside his windows, listening to the girl's soft murmurs. At one point, he surely thought he heard something about an angel, but he could have been mistaken

As the clock chimed five bells, Sesshoumaru carefully got up, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl. She lazily rolled over, cringing a little, and then settling back to sleep. He stood there for a moment, trying to think what in the world he would tell his parents. Surely Izayoi would understand, but his half-brother and even his father could be immature at times and jump to…_conclusions _about a girl he brought home, in his bed.

Moving towards the bathroom, he took a quick shower and got dressed. Then, taking a deep breath, and one last glance at the sleeping girl, he made his way to the main hall. As he walked by Inuyasha's room, he remembered his half-brother usually didn't get up until around noon, relieving his worries slightly. His footsteps resonated as he descended the stairs, and walked into the kitchen. He could smell something cooking, and knew Izayoi was up already. Early-rising was one of the few things they had in common.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, good morning!" She greeted him as she turned her head away from the stove. "Would you like any tea?"

"No thank you." He said nonchalantly as he sat down at the dining table, glancing at the paper that Izayoi had already placed there.

"Ah, well, let me know if you change your mind. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." She said as she sat down at the table herself, taking a small sip from her tiny tea cup.

The awkward pair sat there in silence for awhile, Sesshoumaru reading, and Izayoi drinking her tea, before Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. Izayoi glanced up immediately - it was extremely rare that Sesshoumaru ever talked to her intentionally; usually he only politely addressed her remarks.

"I found a girl collapsed at the park last night. I…brought her home."

"What?" Izayoi's eyes grew wide. "Where is she?"

"In my room."

Without another word, Izayoi set down her teacup, and hastily sped out of the room. For once, Sesshoumaru admired Izayoi, felt grateful to her even. She was able to understand with the slightest bit of description. But as the seconds ticked by slowly, Sesshoumaru began to grow anxious, and was about to get up when Izayoi reentered.

"Poor thing…she looks terribly injured...a huge bruise on her right arm… " Izayoi mumbled to herself as she walked towards a drawer and withdrew a towel. "You said you saw her collapse? I wonder if she was mugged…her clothes look awfully mangled…" She proceeded to fill the towel with ice, just as Inutaisho entered.

"Something smells delicious!" Inutaisho said as he gave Izayoi a quick peck on the cheek. But she moved past him to Sesshoumaru, handing him the homemade icepack. "Will you take this to her for me?" she asked. Inutaisho gave Izayoi a confused look, and she sighed.

"I'll explain while I finish getting breakfast ready!" Sesshoumaru heard her say as he exited the kitchen. And for the second time that day he was extremely grateful to Izayoi.

--Rin

As Rin sat there waiting for the woman to reappear, she gazed out the windows to her left. Outside, the sun was finally visible behind the huge skyscrapers that made up the city, creating a beautiful effect. The way the sun shone behind them made them look stunning, as there surface reflected the light in a dazzling display, as if they were on fire. She couldn't understand how Kohaku despised them and everyone who worked in such beautiful buildings.

Just then, the door across the room opened, and Rin turned her head towards the sound. But her eyes widened as she realized that it was definitely not the woman she had seen before.

It was her angel. She blinked, trying to make sure what she was seeing was real. _He_ was the one who had carried her home last night? But he had been so cold the day before!

He slowly walked toward the side of the bed, holding out something in his hand. Hesitantly, Rin took the bulky package from him. She unsure what it was, so simply set it down on covers in front of her. Timidly, she looked back up at him feeling her face getting red. He was looking at her rather confused, but after awhile, took the object he had given her, and placed it on her right arm. She winced a little bit, but soon felt the stinging pain from her right arm begin to numb. Instinctively, she looked up and smiled a bright smile. But again, he looked confused. Quickly, Rin looked down.

"Thank you ah…"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"You're welcome."

After a moment of silence, she smiled, "My name is Rin." But Sesshoumaru just nodded in a bored sort of way, his eyes drifting toward the window.

"And um...thank you for carrying me here last night." She said, looking down again.

"You're…you're welcome."

A few more long, awkward moments passed, and just as it was about to become unbearable, the pretty woman entered again with a tray of delicious, expensive looking food.

"I hope that icepack is helping sweetie," She beamed as she set the tray down on the golden covers. I brought you some breakfast, in case you're hungry!"

"Ah, thank you very much miss" Rin said as her eyes fell on the tray. She didn't recognize half of the things it was piled with.

"Oh, please just call me Izayoi. Which reminds me, I'm sorry I didn't ask your name?"

"Oh, it's Rin!"

"What a pretty name…" Izayoi smiled down at her. Then, giving Rin a quick overview, she shook her head. "Well, the first thing we need to do after you've had a bit to eat, is get you washed up and into some clean clothes!"

"Oh, really, it's alright, I must be going…" Rin tried to say, but Izayoi wouldn't have it.

"I can't let you leave this house in your injured state dear! What kind of mother would I be? Now, are you hungry?"

"Oh, no I'm fine..." Rin shook her head.

"Alright, maybe after we get you nice and clean, hmm?" She smiled again, and Rin couldn't help but smile back.

"Now, Sesshoumaru, could you please help Miss Rin to the tub?"

--Sesshoumaru

Rin protested again, but soon realized she could not win against Izayoi. Slowly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, wincing a little as her feet touched the ground. Emotionless, Sesshoumaru put an arm around her waist, supporting her as he walked her to the bathroom, Izayoi following behind them.

"Now sit right there on the tub, and I'll go find some soap and shampoo and…" Izayoi said as she turned the water on, and then drifted off, disappearing in a part of the bathroom that held the toiletries. Sesshoumaru led Rin to the huge Jacuzzi tub, and she eased down, resting on the side of it.

"Thank you, again" Rin said feebly. She couldn't help but feel humbled and unimportant in the presence of such beautiful people. With a slight, barely noticeable nod, Sesshoumaru exited the bathroom. Letting out a sigh of relief, Rin relaxed a little.

"Here we go! I knew I had some extra bottles! Now tell me miss Rin, do you prefer strawberries…" She asked, reading the front, "…or mango melon?"

"Ahh…" Rin wasn't even exactly sure what was in the bottles, let alone which she preferred.

"We'll go with strawberry," She chuckled as she opened the bottle, and poured some in the tub. "Now go ahead and get in, and I'll go get some towels". Once again, Izayoi disappeared, leaving Rin by herself.

--Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Unsure of what to do with himself, and not wanting to be questioned by his father downstairs, he decided to take up residency in the big plush, red armchair in one corner of his room, pulling a book at random off the shelf. Most of the books were old and outdated anyway, and definitely not even age appropriate for someone in their 20s. Most were from his mother; presents she had given him when he was younger. Sitting down in the chair, he opened the book and flipped through the pages, not really taking any of it in. The time passed slowly, and all Sesshoumaru had grasped about the book after half an hour had passed was that some pages had pictures.

As he came to rest on one detailed picture, the door across from him opened. Glancing up, his eyes widened at the figure in the doorway. Looking down again, and then up, he realized that the girl in the picture, and the girl before him looked exactly the same. Turning back to the book, he saw a small caption under the picture that read _"Dans quelle Belle descend les escaliers". _

He had picked up "_La Belle et la Bête"_, the Beauty and the Beast.

The french version to be exact- his mother had bought it on her and his father's honeymoon in Paris.

And the girl in the picture was, of course, Belle. And while Rin was not as exquisitely dressed as the Belle in the story, her face, no longer caked with mud and dirt, was radiant and soft, a little smile playing on her lips, just like the women descending the stairs on the page.

--Rin

It felt like an eternity in that bathroom.

Izayoi ruthlessly scrubbed and washed, until Rin's skin, though a little sore, glowed. She combed all the tangles and leaves out of Rin's messy hair, and used some liquid that made her hair smell lovely. Then, draining the water from the huge tub, she handed Rin a towel and a robe.

"Whew! Done!" She said, getting up from the side of the tub. As Rin put on the robe, Izayoi helped her up, and led her to the door.

"You can go ahead and rest on the bed, while I find you something to wear."

"Thank you so much Izayoi," Rin smiled.

"Of course dear," Izayoi nodded, smiling back

Opening the door, Rin walked back out into the huge bedroom. Looking around, she was suddenly met with a pair of amber eyes staring back at her. Rin tried to smiled at him, but he immediately turned back to his book. Behind her, Izayoi follwed her out the doorway, leaving the room, in search of something for Rin to wear. Letting out a little sigh, Rin walked, or rather hobbled, over to the bed, and sat down. She had to admit, her muscles did feel much better after the hot bath. Looking down, she examined her porcelain hands and feet. She couldn't remember the last time they had been so clean.

After a moment, Izayoi reentered, with something very expensive-looking draped over her arm.

"Here we are! I think these will fit you very nicely," Izayoi said, handing the pieces over to Rin. Holding them up, Rin saw that the Izayoi had given her a beautiful white, short sleeve blouse, with Victorian-style ruffles and little white buttons sewn elegantly down the front. The other garment was a light, peach colored, knee-length skirt, that had a faint, embroidered design across it, and was trimmed in white lace.

"Izayoi! I couldn't-" Rin said as she tried to give them back, before she was cut off.

"Rin, really sweetie, its alright! Though I hate to admit it, I'm not quite as petite as you are anymore, and so those clothes are bit too snug on me. I don't have any other use for them." She said, handing them back to Rin. "Now! Go get changed, and then you can come down for breakfast with the rest of the family." She said as she ushered Rin back into the bathroom, and shut the door.

--Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru, can you take this tray back to the kitchen?" Izayoi motioned to the tray of food she had brought up for Rin."I think Rin would like it better if she joined us at the table."

Setting the book down on the side table next to him, he got up, took the tray off the bed, and made his way to the kitchen. Walking through the door, he saw that his father was still seated at the table, reading the paper. Sesshoumaru prayed that Izayoi had already filled him in on what had happened as he put the tray on the counter. The last thing he needed was his father's imagination and "wonderful" sense of humor getting in the way as he tried to explain what had happened. Seeing that his father was busy in the middle of an article, he decided to take advantage, and hasitly left the kitchen before he questioned him.

Safe in the hall, Sesshoumaru heard voices coming from the top of the staircase.

Looking up, he saw her.

The woman from the picture.

His eyes followed her all the way as she walked, until she was right in front of him. She looked up at him with warm chocolate eyes, and smiled that little smile, before walking into the kitchen.

--

Chapter 3 is done! Ahh, I'm so tired, but it was worth it! I always end with fluffy parts don't I? (Whoa, I almost spelt "I" as "eye" xD;). I can't help it! Maybe some cliff hangers would be good, although I hate when authors do that xD;! But yes! Thank you all so much again for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will help me to become a better author :D! Thank you again everyone :D!


	4. Innocence

--

Sorry for the delay guys! But here it is, chapter 4, dedicated to penz rite stuff, who very nicely told inuyashafan424567 about this story, and also to everyone who reads this story! Especially you kind reviewers! You're sweet comments make me go AWWW, and make me wanna write for you mooore! And nonreviewers are awesome too! (Because, yes, I have guilty read many a fic, without reviewing xD;)

Just thank you everybody, you're all so niiice ;3;! I'm so sorry if I didn't mention you!! But I love you all!! ALL!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Chicago, a fantastical awesome movie/musical/play that I watched on Bravo today. Well I guess yesterday because it's past 12.

--

--Rin

Rin entered through the door, and in to a quaint, cozy little kitchen. As she walked further in, she was enveloped in a warm light that was streaming through two square windows to her left, lined at the bottom by little flower boxes.

"Rin go ahead and sit down right here," Izayoi guided her toward a wooden chair with a flower print cushion, pulling it out for her.

Rin smiled and nodded thankfully, making her way over to her chair. Sesshoumaru followed, sitting himself promptly down next to her.

"Is Inuyasha still sleeping? That boy could sleep for weeks if no one bothered him!" Izayoi said, glancing towards the kitchen door as she set down a plate of eggs on the table.

"Well, Rin go ahead and help yourself while I go get him!" She shot Inutaisho a glance, as he had started to move towards the eggs as soon as they hit the table.

"Ah, thank you" Rin nodded her head, though feeling guilty as she saw Inutaisho give a little pout.

Silence fell over the room as Izayoi exited. Inutaisho was fidgeting in his seat as he glanced from the food to Rin; Sesshoumaru sat motionless next to her, staring straight ahead; and Rin debated whether or not it would be rude to help herself. But as Inutaisho's fidgeting began to take a violent turn, Rin quickly decided rudeness was better then him having a seizure. She speedily spooned food onto her plate, and the minute she finished Inutaisho pounced, just about cleaning all of the serving plates.

"…awww, dad's probably eaten all the food by now!" Rin heard a voice waft in from outside the kitchen door.

"Inuyasha, you know I always make extra for exactly that reason!" Izayoi said as she entered the room, followed by a young man with long silver hair, similar to Sesshoumaru's. _But he seems to loud-mouthed and angry to possibly be related to him! _Rin thought.

"Well, good because- who the hell is this!?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he noticed the meek girl sitting next to Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha." Izayoi said as she shot him a "mom" look. "This is Rin. Rin, this is my youngest son, Inuyasha." She smiled at Rin as she forced Inuyasha into his seat, adjacent from Rin.

"Well now that everyone's here, let's get started!" Izayoi beamed as she set the backup breakfast on the table.

Rin watched the family as they ate breakfast. She felt as though she was on the outside, looking in through those square windows. She watched as Izayoi scolded her husband and children; as Inuyasha and Inutaisho bickered over who would get the last piece of bacon; as Sesshoumaru scoffed at his crazy family's antics. Each of them was part of a family, and suddenly, Rin felt a deep surge of loneliness.

"Rin, why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry?" Izayoi's concerned voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Rin said flustered as she quickly began to eat. And soon, as she got her appetite back, she found herself eating more and more, taking seconds and thirds, much to Inuyasha's resentment. She hadn't eaten such delicious food since she couldn't remember when.

"So…Rin is it?" Inutaisho broke in, just as Rin began to take a fourth helping. "Are you from the city?"

"Uhh…" Rin, mouth full of food, began to panic. _What can I possibly tell this perfect, wealthy family? What would they think of a dirt poor, homeless girl like me? I can't tell them that…_

"Umm, no I…" She tried to scrape together something that could possibly resemble a decent life, anything that would prevent her from having to tell them the truth. "I…I just moved here!"

"Oh, really? Where from?" Inutaisho prodded.

Rin froze again, thinking as quickly as she could under this kind of scrutiny.

"Um…a small little town just off the outskirts of the city…"

"Ahh. Hmm, I can't think of any _small_ town near here…what's the name?"

And just as Rin was about to crack under the pressure, Izayoi saved her.

"Why did you come to the city, sweetie?" She smiled knowingly.

"Oh, well I…," Rin's eyes flashed towards the flowers under the window. "I…I love flowers so much, I thought I could…open a little flower shop in the city! I haven't seen any around, so I thought it was a nice idea." Rin got more enthusiastic and she started to form her story. She felt bad lying to such nice people but the fear of having them be disgusted by her was worse.

"Oh, how quaint! The city could use something like that," Izayoi smiled.

"Have you found any place that's for sale?" Inutaisho asked.

"Oh no…I've had a little bit of trouble with that part," Rin said, embarrassed.

"Well, where are you staying? There might be some stores for sale in your area."

"Well…I seem to have had some trouble with that too…" Rin smiled sheepishly.

Izayoi gasped. "Sweetie! You have no place to stay in this big city? A relative, a friend of any sort you could stay with?"

Rin shook her head. She did have a friend, but Kohaku didn't exactly seem like someone who could support a person, let alone himself.

"Well that settles it! You'll be staying with us until you can find a place of your own!" Izayoi said matter of factly.

"Oh, no I cou-"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "Between her and dad I'll never get any food!"

"INUYASHA!" Inutaisho scolded, then turned to Rin. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like. In the mean time, Sesshoumaru, since you're caught up on paper work for the next week, why don't you show Rin around the city? So she gets a feel of where she'd like her business to be, how to run it, things like that."

Looking out of the corner of her eye, Rin saw Sesshoumaru sigh, and then give a slight nod. Inuyasha, still furious that his concerns had been discarded so easily, stormed out of the kitchen.

"I am very sorry for the trouble I've caused!" Rin hung her head in shame.

"Don't you apologize for anything Rin! He's always like that. I'm sure you'll learn to get used to it," Izayoi smiled. "Now! Why don't you go get washed up, so you're ready to go with Sesshoumaru. There's a small bathroom out the kitchen door, down the hallway to the left of the staircase."

Rin nodded, and excused herself. Even though she was a little frightened she was going to be living with someone as scary as Inuyasha, she was extremely grateful Izayoi was there to protect her.

Finding her way to the bathroom proved harder then Rin thought. She had gone down the hallway, but there were so many doors along each of the walls. Looking into each, she saw a guest bedroom, a study, a huge closet, another guest bedroom, and finally at the end of the hall, a bathroom. As she washed her hands, Rin examined her face in the mirror. She had never been so clean in all her life. She stood there for awhile pulling her hair back into a bun, holding it there with her hands. She tried to make herself look regal and elegant, the way Izayoi did, but even with all the dirt washed from her body, she thought she could never measure up to Izayoi's beauty.

"…are you ready to go?" A voice came from the doorway behind her. Rin gasped and dropped her hair, turning abruptly around.

…only to smack her nose into something very, very hard behind her. As her eyes focused, she saw a man's white dress shirt staring back at her. Looking further up, she saw the confused looking face of Sesshoumaru. _Owww, my nose What the heck does he have under his shirt!?_

"Are…you alright?"

"Mmm…hmm!" Rin squeaked, trying to block out the pain in her nose.

Without another word, Sesshoumaru turned, and began to walk down the hallway, Rin following, still clutching her nose. As they passed Izayoi, she looked from Sesshoumaru to Rin, clearly confused, but Rin just waved, and smiled weakly as they walked out the front door.

As Sesshoumaru unlocked his Mercedes, it was Rin's turn to be confused. She just stood there, watching as Sesshoumaru opened the door.

He paused, midway, as he saw Rin's face. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh…no! I just thought, in order to see the city…we would walk…"

Sighing, he closed the car door, and locked it. And without a word, he began to walk down the driveway. Hurriedly, Rin tried to keep up with his long legs as they strode through the front gate, and down the sidewalk.

As they walked, the huge houses along the way (though not as big as the Takahashi's) slowly began to turn into buildings, which in turn got bigger and bigger, until they became the skyscrapers Rin had seen outside Sesshoumaru's window. It was late in November, and Rin shivered in the cold winter air.

And as they walked further, the buildings gave way to a huge square, where it looked as though hundreds of people were bustling about. The square was lined with small little fashion and make up boutiques, as well as a huge toyshop, that had begun to put Christmas decorations in the window. Rin's face lit up as she walked by it, as well as all the children who watched, as a clockwork Santa sat in a big red armchair by a fireplace, checking his list to see who was naughty or nice. On the other side of the entrance, in the other window, elves busily worked, making dolls and rocking horses and any other toy a child could imagine. Without knowing it, Rin had stopped, and was now among the children who pointed in awe at the twinkling lights and presents in the display.

--Sesshoumaru

It was a few minutes before Sesshoumaru realized Rin was no longer walking behind him. Looking around, a slight quiver of panic fluttered in his stomach, but quickly melted, as he saw that she just a few paces back, laughing with some kids at the Christmas display in the toy shop window. He stood and watched, as she gasped and laughed and pointed, just like a child, at the bright display. Slowly, he walked toward her and stood beside her.

"Ahh, look did you see that elf!" She giggled, just as the children around her nodded and laughed too. Looking up, she smiled as him. That is, before she realized it was Sesshoumaru, in which she quickly looked back down in embarrassment.

"Ah, I'm sorry I…!"

"It's alright," He said calmly. "It doesn't look like there are any empty shops for sale here anyway, with Christmas season on the way."

"Ohh…" She looked disappointed, and gave a little pout.

And at this, Sesshoumaru couldn't help it. He gave a small, but genuine laugh, out loud, and Rin looked up in amazement. Quickly, he returned to his old, stoic self, turning around, towards the center of the square. Rin followed his eyes, and saw a small area, in which a large, wooden stage was being built, surrounded by plush red roped.

"That's where they're going to put the Christmas tree," Sesshoumaru explained, even though Rin had not asked. In all her years living in the park, she had never made her way over to the square to see the Christmas tree. She figured it was because of all the nicely dressed couples and families that came to see it; she never felt as though she belonged among them.

"I've always wanted to see it," Rin said breathlessly, in a tiny whisper, as she tried to imagine what it would look like; the perfect centerpiece amongst the lighted square.

"I'll take you to see it."

Looking up, she wasn't sure if he had really said it, or if it was just her imagination. But then he looked down at her, and she realized then, that there was so much more behind those amber eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Sesshoumaru asked her abruptly. There was one last place Rin wanted to go before they went home.

"Um…can we go to the park?" She asked timidly.

"…alright." He said nonchalantly, and began to lead the way. Rin turned and quickly waved goodbye to her new friends, before turning back, and following Sesshoumaru.

--Rin

_I hope Kohaku's there…He must be worried about me!_ Rin though as they made there way over to the park. She hadn't realized how far away it was from the city, and her leg began to hurt, where she had fallen last night. She cringed in pain, though tried to hide it as best she could, so that Sesshoumaru wouldn't notice.

When they got to the park, it was Rin's turn to take the lead. She walked along the little pathway, going straight to Kohaku's tree, at the back of the park. Looking back, she saw that Sesshoumaru was taking his time, and so she whispered, "Kohaku? Kohakuuu!" to no response. _Well, that's funny...Maybe he's off getting food somewhere…"_

Looking around, something caught her eye. The old charm shop that shielded her secret garden. As she approached the ancient, rundown shop, she began to realize that possibly, it might be perfect for a little flower shop. It was actually just a room, with a door on the right side, and a wide window, with a shelf at the bottom of it, whose shutters were now closed. It would be perfect for selling flowers, and convenient, with such beautiful flowers that grew right behind it! Turning around, she motioned excitedly for Sesshoumaru to hurry up, then turned, and pried open the shutters. Inside, it was mostly empty, with some shelves mounted on the wall at the back, and some boxes stacked in the corner.

"Well, what do you think?" She beamed to Sesshoumaru.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking inside the old shop.

"For a flower shop!" Rin exclaimed. "Don't you think it could work?"

"Well…it could use some fixing up…but I suppose it could suffice." He said indifferently.

"Although, there's no for sale sign, I'm not sure who I could buy it from…"

"My family owns this park."

Rin's eyes shot up to Sesshoumaru's face in disbelief. All this time, she had been living on his family's land without even knowing it! She owned him for more then she knew.

"Oh! Well…I suppose I would have to ask Mr. Takahashi…"

"There's no need, the shop is yours."

"Ah, thank you so much!!" Rin didn't even argue, barely able to contain her excitement. Without thinking, she gave Sesshoumaru a huge hug, before soaring over to the door, and bustling all around the tiny shop, leaving Sesshoumaru in a dumbfounded stupor.

--

Yeeeesh! Chapter 4 complete! (Yes, I had to end it like that! xD; topazeyes told me it was okay to end with a little fluff :D!)

Sorry the season's a little off! It's Christmas in July xD;!

And sorry for the short chapter! (Especially to you XxAir Conditionor xX! You asked me to make the chapter longer, and I failed :D;;;!)

P.S. To vallin55amaya: I know what you mean! I love modern RinxSess the most, but some are…yes :D.


End file.
